Dancingfists
An AU Senel from a world inspired by Kim Possible. He's the co-leader of Team Valens, a group of high school students (some soon to be college students) dedicated to saving the world after school, as well as Musette's adopted grandson. He honestly doesn't want to be associated with his grandmother despite his intense admiration for her, and goes to extreme lengths to keep himself away from her political power. Backstory Senel was born in Triet to two traveling archeologists. Since English wasn't necessary there at the time - and his parents weren't all that great at it anyhow - Senel didn't learn it all together. He enjoyed traveling with them and learning more about his world (Aselia) as he encountered new cultures and new places. When he was six, his family traveled to Werites Beacon to study the lighthouse more closely. They enlisted Will Raynard to help them navigate the island and left Senel in the care of Will's wife Amelia. This system worked for a while until Senel's mother encountered a rare, incurable disease and fell sick in bed. Senel was devastated at his mother's death and refused to speak to the outside world. Unfortunately, Senel's father also felt the same way and threw himself completely into his work. A week later, Will, with the help of a translator, delivered the bad news to Senel. An earthquake had hit his father's dig site, and his father was crushed underneath the falling rocks. Naturally, Senel ran away from the house in a state of shock and refused to look at anyone that came in his path. Since he didn't have any living relatives, Senel was to be taken into the custody of the government. Musette, the governor of Werites Beacon, decided to interfere and take Senel in as her own son. She taught Senel English, and soon he was enrolled at Rexalia Academy. During this period, Shirley's and Stella's family came over to help Musette and Senel. Before long, Senel, Stella, and Shirley were close friends and nearly inseparable despite Senel not being fond of Stella's musical talent. Four years later, Stella and her dad were heading to the mainland by car to visit their other relatives. An oncoming truck had swerved earlier to avoid a drunk driver; he never saw Stella's car coming. Stella and her father were killed instantly. Shirley and Senel were both devastated. In an effort to save her sanity, Shirley's mother moved their family back to the mainland in Palmacosta, and Senel lost his only friends. He immediately engrossed himself in the music he once hated in Stella's name and bought his first pair of headphones. He became oblivious to the outside world once he hit middle school in fifth grade. Sure, he got decent grades in school and mingled with the classmates every now and then. It was never nothing special, as Senel immediately retreated to his headphones. If it weren't for Harriet, who was five at the time, Senel would've never fully recovered from his losses. Eventually Senel opened up to the world again and life seemed pretty decent for him. He began to spend more time with Musette and the other government officials, who seemed to be grooming a lifestyle for him as the next governor of Werites Beacon. Once Senel realized this two years later, he lashed back at them and punched an official in the stomach. The Bantam Bouncers were able to ground him, but not anything else as he had already been given diplomatic immunity. Senel again became angry at the world and locked himself in a music-obsessed world. To the outside world, he became a quiet kid who liked his music too much. That all changed when Senel became a freshman. He landed a Friday detention for punching a teacher (not unusual for him, but it was for everyone else) in the English room with Chloe Valens, Jay, and Moses Sandor. During that meeting, Moses, Jay, and Chloe formed Team Valens to offset Chloe's first detention. Senel, however, wanted no part in this. To him, they looked like a bunch of losers trying to do seemingly impossible tasks. Jay, obviously, knew better. He started trying to coax Senel into joining when blackmail didn't work, and instead got then eighth grader Norma Beatty into the team. Senel eventually joined after he saved Chloe from drowning at the beach, and reluctantly went on missions to free Jay's time up. He didn't tell Musette at first, thinking she would be mad at him for wasting all his free time on something that really wouldn't help the world. His grandmother reacted positively to the news when she found out, and life with Team Valens went on as normal. Senel worked to get Will to join, but he declined because he didn't have enough free time. Junior year, Shirley moved back to Werites Beacon with her mother and new stepfather. Unfortunately for Senel, the move also brought Shirley's new fiance, Walter Delques. The two soon got on the wrong foot during a lunchtime fistfight, and stayed that way for a good while after Shirley expressed interest in being a member of Team Valens. Naturally, Senel refused to have Shirley join (even though she was fifteen, she was still too young). Shirley rebelled - much to everyone's suprise - and proved her worth during a mission against one of Yggdrasil's many minions. While Senel still didn't trust her ability, the other members were more than willing to allow her into the fold. It took more missions against the Grand Cardinals in conjunction with Team Fujibayashi (by this time, Lloyd Aurion and Colette Brunel had formally joined Zelos and Sheena) for Shirley to formally join. Senel wasn't happy about her joining, but he pretended to accept it for her sake. What Senel did not know, however, was of the internal war going on between the Church of Nerifes and Vaclav, the leader of Aselia's form of Scientology. Team Valens didn't get involved until Vaclav attacked Werites Beacon's church, nearly killing Walter and Fenimore in the process. Walter temporarily joined Team Valens in the fight, but neither he nor Senel acknowledged each other for the first few months. Both teenagers said that keeping Shirley safe was more important, but Norma insisted that "they just didn't want to be friends." Despite going to the same school, their interests and social circles were totally opposite (Senel was a member of Jazz Band and a lone wolf while Walter was friends with all the Ferines and took as many art classes as his schedule would allow) - and they preferred to keep it that way. At least, until Vaclav also had the nerve to attack Rexalia Academy. Senel and Walter overcame their differences for this fight as they defended the high school together and came out of the battle relatively unharmed. this is where the rp is at the moment. Relationships * Cirque!Stella: Senel considers Stella to be one of his best friends, despite them coming from different ("extremely bizarre") worlds with different sets of values. He would love to form a band with her, considering that they often play together and spend the majority of their time together. Stella's presence is immensely comforting to him, especially after he came back from his home world where he just broke up with Chloe. * Musette: Despite the fact that they're from different worlds, Senel still considers her his grandmother. He's fiercely overprotective (as she's the only real family he has left) of her, even though he knows well that she probably doesn't need it. * Zelos: Senel finds him annoying, but he'll be the first to admit that Zelos was much better as a kid. He used to babysit Zelos, though he was doing a poor job, until Zelos left the DR. Senel won't admit it, but he kinda misses having that crazy kid around. * Chloe: Senel isn't really sure what to think of her. On one hand, she reminds him of his best friend, but she isn't really his Chloe. He admires her determination to administer justice, though he thinks that her world's rather bizarre because of her lack of knowledge about televisions, iPods, or modern life in general. (Er, if there's more, I'll be sure to add it later. I'm sorry if I forgot people.) Profile * Full Name: Senel Coolidge * Nicknames: Senny, Phones, * Age: 17 * Birthday: January 25 (picked out by Amelia - his real birthday is Rajab 11, 1411) * Zodiac: Aquarius * Hair Color: White (naturally black) * Eye Color: Blue-green * Occupation: High School Student (12th grade at Rexalia Academy), Free-Lance Agent * Talents: Can play several instruments (piano, clarinet, drums, guitar); write songs; baking; uh... does save the world on multiple occasions count? * Extracurricular Activities: Team Valens, Band (Jazz and normal) * Wishlist: A new guitar Battle Information Weapon * Drumsticks: Senel alternates between these and his fists. Unlike his fists, these already have added mana energy and are able to send strong shockwaves across the earth. Jay's modified them so that Senel can play the drums in empty air too. * Bracers: His main weapon, used mainly when doing missions for Team Valens. Not much to say other than they're much stronger when he applies henna to them. Non-Magical Gadgets * iPod classic (80 gb): Senel's "baby", complete with old-fashioned headphones. It's his heart and soul, so he takes extremely good care of it when he's not busy listening to it. * SC: Heavens knows what SC really stands for. But it's their version of a Kimmunicator that looks and acts like an iPhone. backup, Senel also has a two year old version which looks like a sleeker white PSP. He uses the backup more often since he entered ToDR. * Apple Gels and Orange Gels: self explanatory. * Whistle: Sends a powerful shockwave across anything it touches. Since it's so shrill, it can also break magical barriers. * Reading Glasses: Grants him x-ray vision and the ability to sense fingerprints. Also doubles as reading glasses after a tough day at school. * Strawberry Dream: A strawberry and nutella crepe covered in powdered sugar. It serves no purpose other than to revive teammates and keep them from starving. * Bubble Bath Smokescreen: Looks like your typical bubble bath balls, but turns into a smokescreen when it comes into contact with air. * Capture Album: When held up to a monster, it records any and all information about it. When the monster's HP is less than 1/4, the album can also capture it into a photo. Magical Gadgets * Cruxis Crystal: Senel keeps his in the form of crushed henna powder. By doing henna on his hands (and occasionally his face if he's motivated), he becomes amazingly agile and gains a ton of strength. Note: In Senel's world, Cruxis Crystals are literally crystals of mana that can be used to enhance the user's speed/defense/offense/whatever. Senel is unique in that his comes in the form of powder that he absorbs into his skin. * Key of the Sea: Allows Senel to use water-based eres outside of battle. So far, he mainly uses this to keep water off his electronics and to allow the team to patrol the seas after school. When used in conjunction with his Cruxis Crystal, he can use basic water eres in battle. Iron Eres (Techs) Pretty much the same as in-game. When using his drumsticks, Senel's eres resemble most of Chloe's. Category:Characters